bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Emperatriz Rosa Tora
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30556 |no = 858 |element = Tierra |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 36 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |description = Una discípula que fue sellada en Ishgria. Después de escapar y de terminar en los dominios de un dios supremo, fue atacada por un discípulo que llevaba una espada y una lanza. Intentando evitar una confrontación, Tora intentó huir sin éxito, quedando atrapada en una barrera. Otro discípulo que se cansó de sus intentos de escapar desveló que el lugar en que se encontraban era uno especial para sellar a los discípulos que habían cometido un crimen grave, y que la barrera no desaparecería hasta que uno de ellos derrotara al resto. Observando cómo el resto de los prisioneros luchaba tenazmente contra los demás, Tora decidió luchar al fin por sí misma. |summon = I betrayed Lord Cardes's expectations. But even so, I...! No, it's too late now, right…? |fusion = He he he. Now I really know how you feel about me. I'm so happy! |evolution = Ahhh, that was lovely. Releasing one's true self is really a wonderful thing, isn't it? |hp_base = 4959 |atk_base = 1861 |def_base = 1943 |rec_base = 1741 |hp_lord = 6484 |atk_lord = 2321 |def_lord = 2420 |rec_lord = 2181 |hp_anima = 7376 |rec_anima = 1943 |atk_breaker = 2559 |def_breaker = 2182 |atk_guardian = 2083 |def_guardian = 2658 |rec_guardian = 2062 |def_oracle = 2301 |hp_oracle = 6127 |rec_oracle = 2538 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 26 |ls = Posesión divina epidémica |lsdescription = Alta probabilidad de causar una aflicción aleatoria al atacar. Absorbe levemente PS al atacar. |lstype = Attack/Recovery |bb = Pesadilla de rosas |bbdescription = Combo de 15 ataques elementales de tierra a todos los enemigos. Añade aflicción Ponzoña, Flaqueza, Maldición y Parálisis a los ataques de todos los aliados durante 3 turnos. |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = Prisión de espinas demoníaca |sbbdescription = Combo de 18 ataques elementales de tierra a todos los enemigos. Añade aflicción Ponzoña, Flaqueza, Maldición y Parálisis a los ataques de todos los aliados durante 3 turnos. Absorción parcial de PS. |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 22 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Jade de vísperas |ubbdescription = Combo de 22 ataques fuertes de tierra a todos los enemigos. Añade todas las aflicciones a los ataques de todos los aliados durante 3 turnos. Aumenta la barra de BB al recibir ataques. |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |cbman = 26 |cbmbb = 15 |cbmsbb = 18 |cbmubb = 22 |es = Oscuridad contaminante |esitem = |esdescription = Añade la posibilidad de causar un estado un estado alterado aleatorio cuando ataca |evofrom = 30555 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |rare = 2 |honor = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Discípulos de los Dioses |addcatname = Tora 3 }}